Chains and Bells
by ADisasterToRemember
Summary: Mika Aizawa never expected to run into her long time friend at her new school nor did she expect to fall in love. Not great with summaries but I promise the story inside is better than the summary
1. First Encounters and First Impressions

"Well, here I am at this horrid school my brother sent me to. God, how could he do this to me? Well, no matter I'm here now and there is no changing it so in the great words of my grandmother I might as well take a peppermint and get over it." I murmured to myself as I set down my travel bag to let my hands rest (I mean I put practically what was left of my room in it). Suddenly out of no where a strong wind picked up and caused my knee length silver hair to float and swirl all around me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the familiar dark brown hair that belonged to my once best friend Kaname Kuran and I must say the years have had nothing on him he was flippin' hot!

"Hello Mika it is good to see you again." As he said the last words he bent down and kissed my hand like the gentleman he was and grabbed my bag like it was nothing. He then ushered me forward toward a very imposing building that looked like it belonged in a fairytale. "Come, Mika we have to get you settled and then we shall go see the headmaster to inform him of your arrival."

Dazed as I was I quickly ran forward matching Kaname's pace as we walked toward the building. "Kaname how are you? I mean I haven't seen you in what eleven years? Also, I wanted to give you my condolences since I could not when your parents died." I bowed my head in respect for Juuri and Haruka who were like the parents I never had as a child.

Kaname glanced behind him to my bowed head but said nothing and just kept walking. Soon we arrived in a very lavish room. There were lilac colored velvet drapes clinging loosely to the eight foot window, a four poster king size bed with a matching comforter in the corner, a wall made into a bookcase storing book after book after book, and a polished cherry wood dresser with the selves pulled out an my underwear folded neatly inside (how embarrassing -'). "I get this whole room to myself Kaname?" I yelled as I ran over and pounced on the bed. Giggling at the softness of the fluff underneath me. A soft knock was heard outside the closed door. Between my laughs I said "come in!"

The door creaked open and in walked a blond boy with the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. "Good evening Kaname-sama, I was just wondering what all the noise was about." He glanced over at the bed and towards me and a slow knowing smile spread across his face. "And you must be Mika Aizawa. The new transfer student to Cross Academy." He extended his hand toward me and I grabbed it and hesitantly shook. "I am Ichijo Takuma vice-president of the moon dorms."

"Well seeing as you already know me how do you do Ichijo-san?"

"Very fine Mika-chan, and please just call me Takuma-kun."

"Haha, alright Takuma-kun."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Cross Academy. I must be off now you must be tired. So adieu to you Mika-chan! Kaname-sama will explain the rules of the school to you." Takuma walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Kaname turned to face me and said "Mika basically the only rule is that 'drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden' now good night Mika I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight." With that Kaname walked out of the room leaving me all alone.


	2. I think I'm in love

"Ah, a new day and a fresh new start!" I yelled as I leaped out of bed. I ran to the bathroom and took a steamy hot shower basking under the heat of the warm water. While in the midst of my shower I thought 'OH GOD! I forgot to tell the headmaster about my arrival at school!' I hopped out of the shower and put on a pair of skinny jeans, black flats, a tee-shirt that said 'Bite Me'(hehe I loved the irony), and a leather jacket and ran out of the dorm into the dusk filled air. As I walked to the main office I felt the stares of the day class kids on me and heard their whispering

_"My god she looks like a model! She's so hot!"_

_"Hmph, yet another night class snob to put up with."_

_"I know, I mean I love the guys they are cool and most are nice to us; but the girls are such snobs. Strutting around the school like they own the place. It's not fair that they get to be in the night class with all of those guys."_

My sharp ears picked up every comment and made me think 'stupid humans! They think I'm a snob? Well, obviously they don't know how good they've had it! I've been living on the streets for the past two years!' I picked up my pace still in thought when I ran smack dab into a wall...scratch that; I ran into a tall silver haired teen with a mean scowl across his face. "S-sorry" I muttered as I attempted to get past the boy. Suddenly I felt a tight grip on my arm and looked up to see the boy holding onto my arm leading me away from the crowds muttering profanities. "Could I have my arm back now mister?" I asked as I tried to yank my arm out of his firm grip.

All he did was hold on tighter and say "Come with me vampire." Shocked that he knew what I was I shut up and just let him drag me.

Eventually we got to an office where a very bundled up orange haired man sat. He looked to be in his early thirties. He looked up from his drink when he heard the door slam behind us and gave me and the boy a grin. "Hello Zero! Who is this you have with you?"

The boy called Zero chunked my wrist forward making me stumble a little and halt to a stop in front of the man. "She's some stupid vampire chick that I found roaming the grounds by herself. Probably looking for a snack."

"Hey I'll have you know that my name is not 'Stupid Vampire Chick' it's Mika! Also how do you know that I'm a vampire? I thought the humans at this stupid school didn't know what we were. So somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" I shouted at Zero fuming that he would call me a stupid name.

"Ah, so you are Mika Aizawa I presume? The new transfer student right?" The orange haired man said looking me up and down.

"Yes that would be me. Who wants to know?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I am headmaster cross." He said as he pulled out a white uniform that I saw the day class girls wearing. Only theirs were in black. "Here, this is for you to wear to school everyday." He shoved the uniform into my hands and I looked at it thinking 'creepy, it looks exactly my size'.

"Well, thank you headmaster I really appreciate it." I said as I walked out the door making sure to give Zero a glare on my way back., which he returned almost as if on cue.

As I walked down the halls I said aloud "well, this is going to be one interesting school experience."

I plopped down in my bed exhausted from my first day at cross academy. I heard a rough knock on the door and in came (I think I learned their names right): Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Souen Ruka, and Takuma Ichijo. Ichijo spoke first saying "hello, Mika-chan how are you feeling after your first day at cross academy?"

"Fine, I guess. Why do you ask?" I mumbled as I sat up on my bed looking at all the uncomfortable faces surrounding my bedroom door. "Why are you guys here I can tell you don't want to be here."

After a long awkward pause Hanabusa spoke up saying " Kaname-sama sent us here to welcome you. He said it was only common courtesy that we officially welcome you to the school. So, now that we have...goodbye Mika-san." When the last words were spoken Hanabusa and the others were out the door leaving only me and Takuma in the room.

"They're a little stuck up I'm sorry." Takuma said as he sweat dropped.

I tilted my head back and laughed. "Well, aren't most vampires stuck up? It doesn't really matter anyway I used to be the same way so I guess this is only karma." I stopped laughing and looked around and finally said "Takuma why is this school so...out there? I mean I'm guessing that Zero guy is a vampire hunter."

"Well, Kaname-kun wanted there to be peace between humans and vampires and yes Zero is a vampire hunter. Did you already have a run in with Kiryu?" Takuma said with evident worry in his eyes.

"W-w-wait he's a Kiryu?"

"Yes, he is a Kiryu Mika-chan, the last surviving Kiryu at that. He and the headmaster's daughter help out around here by keeping the day class girls away whenever we walk to class from the dorms. They get really crazy and it is really scary." Ichijo said smile never faulting.

I sighed and looked out the window; the view was very beautiful. The grounds looked like something out of a fairytale; the grass was clean and crisp, the buildings looked so old and gothic, the fountains were sparkling, and the little people looked so cute in their uniforms. "Ichijo-kun, why does Kaname act so cold? Whenever we were little he was such a sweet little boy always smiling and everything."

Ichijo's face showed nothing when I asked that question which would usually leave someone to believe that he didn't know anything but I knew better because in those gorgeous emerald eyes I saw worry. Why there would be worry is beyond me but instead of asking him anything about it I kept my mouth shut so I could hear his response. "I don't know what you're talking about Mika-chan. Kaname is the same as he has always been. Nothing has changed from then and now I promise you." I don't know what his worry was over but if I had to take a guess I would bet it was over Kaname's change from before his parents died to afterwards. I think something changed him around that time and it wasn't the death of his parents. I didn't say anything about it though so as not to upset Ichijo because whatever the reason it was a pretty damn good one to try and cover it up like that.

"Mmm, okay. Also could you show me where a bookstore is later on maybe? If you know where one is of course. I need to buy some more books since most of mine got sold when my parents died." I bowed my head in respect for my parents Keitaro and Kyoko Aizawa. Although they never truly treated me like their daughter they were still basically the only parents that I ever had. Seeing the expression on her face Ichijo put his hand on her bent over back. Looking up Mika saw a genuine sweet smile gracing Ichijo's lips.

For the first time in Mika Aizawa's life she felt love and it was for the boy sitting beside her.

Ichijo's POV

I watched Mika mourn over her dead parents and it nearly killed me to see her like that. So, to try and ease her pain I slowly placed my hand on her back and startled she looked up into my eyes. As I looked back down at her I saw the most beautiful ice blue eyes. Looking into those beautiful eyes I felt a smile gracing my lips. After a few seconds the lightest hue of pink displayed itself upon her cheeks making my heart beat fast inside my chest. 'I think I love the angel sitting in front of me.'

Regular POV

I slid away from Ichijo's embrace frightened of what I felt inside me. Looking over at Ichijo I saw that he had cocked his head to the side and was now looking at me in sweet confusion. "I'm tired Takuma-kun could you leave so that I could get some sleep?"

He nodded his head once and got up from the bed walking to the door. After opening it he turned to me and said "Goodnight and sweet dreams Mika." and slipped out leaving me alone in my darkening room.

I flopped back on my bed looking up at the lilac silk adorning the top of my bed. Sighing to myself inwardly I turned over and fell asleep as I was, leaving the days events in the back of my head for the rest of the night.


	3. First Day of Classes

I woke up the next evening feeling groggy and to lazy to really wanna get out of bed, but against my body's wishes I slowly slid over the side of the bed slipping on my uniform and going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Once done I walked out of my room walking blindly down the hall my eyes still not wanting to be open even though my body was moving. That's when I ran into someone for the second time this week and hit the floor landing on my butt.

"Oh! Mika-chan I didn't see you are you alright?" Takuma asked grabbing my forearm hoisting me back up onto my feet looking me over to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine Takuma-kun. I should be the one apologizing to you. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said and then yawned finally willing my eyes to crack open so that I could see Takuma in front of me.

Said boy just smiled taking my arm and leading me down the hallway and to the grand staircase so that we'd be ready when the gates opened talking all the way. "You look really sleepy Mika-chan. Did you not get a lot of sleep last night?" I shook my head as a response to his question. "Yesterday must have been a taxing day for you huh? And today won't really be any better. You'll start your classes today and that's never fun but I'll be there the whole way to keep you company." He finished with a smile.

I just smiled back looking around the entry way at all the other night class students dressed in their uniforms ready to go to school. I spotted Kaname walking thought the crowd toward Takuma and I and stopped as he got to us greeting us with a forced fake smile. "I take it sleep escaped you last night Mika? Well, I hope Ichijo has been good to you and showed you around making sure that you've been properly taken care of and such. I hope you enjoy class today." And with that he turned around walking to the doors to open them while all of us filed out after him.

As we walked out of the moon dorms Takuma leaned over whispering in my ear, "Seeing as this is your first official day of classes I should warn you that when that gates are opened the day class girls will go berserk over the boys in the night class and the disciplinary committee can't always hold them back so well so stay by my side and be prepared just incase they get loose of the disciplinary committee." When he was finished telling me his warning he grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together keeping me close. All I could do was blush at his actions. It was so alien to me for a boy to be holding my hand. I mean I know I'm beautiful all vampires are, especially the purebloods like myself and Kaname but I had never really had a love interest or a chance to really fall in love over the years I had been on this earth. I never really got close to anyone because growing up even my parents didn't really wanna be near me. I decided to push back all thoughts and just give his hand a gentle squeeze keeping our hands intertwined.

I looked ahead as the gates opened seeing row upon row of screaming day class girls all vying for the attention of the night class boys, which most ignored except for Aido Hanabusa. He seemed to enjoy the attention of the screaming girls. It just gave me a damn headache personally. I glanced over at Takuma to see what his reaction was. He just gave the girls a kind smile and kept walking on his way to the main building with me in tow. I saw several of the girls give me nasty looks to. Guess they didn't like the fact that Takuma was holding my hand. I just brushed it off though as we got to the main building, Takuma leading me to the classroom and sitting in the back with Senri Shiki pulling me along with him.

Class was boring and I was fast finding out that no one really paid attention to what the teacher was talking about. All had their own things to do. Most talked to one another and some just screwed around. Shiki commenced to eating Aido's pocky while Aido threw a fit about it and Takuma just turned to me and smiled saying, "So how do you like classes so far Mika?"

"They're alright I just thought we'd actually have to do something but personally I'm fine with how things are right now." I said smiling back at the blond.

Takuma's POV

I smiled at Mika enjoying her easy going attitude. She was definitely not like the other vampires of high society. She was kind and very gentle it seemed. I kept thinking of her all last night. Wondering why she seemed so detached from everyone. I've heard her family name and heard the Aizawa's were ruthless and very cold in nature. A pureblood family almost as revered as the Kuran line but I've never actually met her. Kaname seems to be the only one who knows about her past. Maybe I should ask him to find out a little more about her.

Mika's POV

Class was finally over for the night so I stretched and got up from my seat telling Takuma that I was just going to head on to the moon dorms by myself when Kaname called me over asking if I'd walk back to the moon dorms with him. I said yes of course. Who would refuse Kaname Kuran of what he wished for? I glanced back behind me as Kaname and I started walking to see Takuma looking after us. I gave him a small smile and turned back around walking to the moon dorms with Kaname.

When we got there Kaname lead me to his room shutting the doors and turning around to look at me. He looked me over and then sighed walking over to the little couch in his room sprawling out over it placing his hand over his eyes. "Mika, how long has it been since we last saw one another? You've grown into quite the beautiful lady, I see you even turning Takuma Ichijo's head. Come here, sit beside me please."

I did as he told me and sat on the little couch beside him. "It's been quite a long time Kaname and I don't see anyone's heads turning in my direction. What is it that you wish of me?"

He gave me a small smile before saying, "Never one to beat around the bush were you? What I want is for you to be careful. You were always like a little sister to me whenever we were young. You and Yuki have always been my world."

Realization dawned on me and I recalled one of the disciplinary members from earlier; the girl with the chocolate brown hair and the crimson eyes. Traits found in members of the Kuran family. "That disciplinary member girl Yuki? That's her isn't it? She's your sister?"

"Yes, that's her. Her memories were wiped by Juri and so she now lives as the headmaster's adopted daughter. Rido killed Juri and Haruka in order to try and take her. At the moment he is in pieces but he is about to become reawakened and you know all to well that he has a soft spot for you Mika so watch out. I don't want you to be hurt by that man."


End file.
